


Forever Needs To Be a Very Long Time

by conformityissuicide



Series: McGarrett-Williams Family Saga [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conformityissuicide/pseuds/conformityissuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a twist of their normal roles, it's Danny who takes a stupid risk at work and causes Steve to have a near panic attack. And SuperSEAL is not too happy about this change in roles. Add in some much needed comfort-sex and you've got a slightly angsty bit of porny goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Needs To Be a Very Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next timestamp in the McGarrett-Williams Family Saga! I hope you enjoy the angst, the hurt, and of course the comfort sex! 
> 
> This is dedicated to rosered33 over at ff.net who requested a story about Steve getting angry for taking a stupid risk when it's usually Steve taking the stupid risks. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> A big huge thanks to my wonderful beta jerseybelle for her lightning fast beta job!

The Camaro is eerily silent as Steve drives the familiar roads between the Palace and the beach house. Danny is, rightfully, sitting abashedly silent in the passenger seat, looking everywhere but at Steve.

Steve hums in acceptance, reminding Danny, again, that he would be making this up to Steve for a very, very long time.

“How come…” Danny began, but Steve cut him off with a wave of his hand and a toned-down version of his thousand yard death stare.

“No excuses, no apologies are going to make it any better so don’t try.”

“Steven…”

“Stop it, Danny. Just sit there and think about what you did.”

“Okay, one, don’t fucking tell me what to do, and two, I am not one of our daughters who you can banish to a corner and make me think about what I’ve done.”

“If you use the mental capacity of our children then I treat you like one, plain and simple.”

“I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t do.” Danny was visibly angry, rage and pent-up emotion bubbling to the surface as his normally pale skin tinged into a deep red, his normally perfect hair hanging wildly around his face.

“Danny, I’m trained at a different level.”

“No, fuck no, Steven. Do not spout bullshit about being a goddamned trained Navy SEAL. I know how you’ve been trained and I don’t need a refresher course.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that at least three times a week my heart clenches in my chest as you run into some unknown situation without proper back-up and I have to wait and see what stupid Navy crap you pull out.”

“I’m trained to do that stuff though.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does.” Steve turned his eyes back to the road, the anger all the more palpable in the small confines of the Camaro. No more words were spoken as Steve turned onto their street. The living room light was on which meant the girls were home already. 

Steve shut the engine and moved to get out of the car when Danny’s hand snaked across the console and grabbed his arm, stalling him. “Please, Steve, can we just act normal in front of the girls or at least not tell them?”

“You mean that you don’t want me to tell the girls that you almost got yourself killed today.”

“Yes, that would be wonderful.”

“Well maybe you should have thought of that before surrendering yourself to the criminal as a trade off for the little girl,” Steve scoffed, yanked his arm out of Danny’s hold and walked towards the front door. He left the door open, not bothering to see if Danny followed him. He walked straight past the girls with a barely managed ‘hello’ and went straight for the stash of beer in the fridge. He gulped down half a Longboard before he noticed Danny perched against the doorway.

“Slow down, slugger, you don’t want to be puking your guts out tomorrow.”

“Shut up, Danny.”

“Look, okay, I’ve apologized a hundred times and I’m sorry that I scared you.”

“No, Danny, just…no. You can’t stand here and apologize and say you’re sorry and think that’s going to make it better.”

“It makes it better when it’s the other way around.”

“Danny, stop it. Stop pretending it’s the same thing.”

“Fuck, Steve, it is. This,” Danny motioned around them with his hand, “This is you scared, terrified. This is you reacting to a situation in which you didn’t have control and you had to watch me do something stupid that put my life in danger.”

“So you admit it was stupid?”

“Of course I do, but I wasn’t thinking anything other than save the little girl. I know what I did was dumb, but it worked, and I’m fine.”

“He had a gun trained on your head, Danny.”

“And even though it was stupid I would do it again. I became a cop for a reason, Steve, to protect and serve.”

“How are you going to protect and serve if you’re dead?”

“If my death would have brought that little girl home then I wouldn’t regret it for a minute.”

“Danny, no, your death will never be okay.”

“Steve, you need to look at me,” Danny had moved into Steve’s space, gently putting his hands on Steve’s face, pulling it in his direction. “We put our lives on the line every day to keep Hawaii safe.”

“But we don’t have to do it this way.”

“Steven, get it through your thick skull that what I did was no different than what you’ve done in the past. What you are feeling now, that’s what I feel five times a week, what I feel constantly when you’re deployed. And, trust me, I know how much it sucks and I’m man enough to admit that I hate that I put that feeling there, but do not get all high and mighty on me telling me I handled the situation differently than you.”

“Danno, did you get hurt?” The quiet voice came from behind Danny as Steve looked around and saw both Avery and Grace getting off the couch and walking towards them; apparently they hadn’t done a good enough job keeping their tempers in check and voices quiet.

“No, Gracie, I’m not hurt, we just had a close call at work that scared Steve,” Danny answered. Steve wanted to move towards them, wrap both girls into his arms, but they were thirteen and teenagers now, and the last thing they wanted was a hug from their dad.

“But then why is Dad so angry,” Avery questioned, the ever perceptive one, something she’s learned from Danny over the years.

“I’m just upset that the situation happened, that’s all; it’s scary for me to think about losing Danno.”

Grace and Avery’s eyes welled up with tears as horrific images must have been floating through their minds; Steve was sure they weren’t as gruesome as the ones floating through his mind, but they were as equally effective.

Danny and Steve had a strict honesty policy with the girls, although they always made sure to bring the content of the discussion to a level they could understand, they didn’t purposely hide information.

Steve was rethinking that policy at this moment.

“Girls,” Danny had moved towards them, motioning for Steve to follow, “Sometimes our job can be dangerous, but I promise we always have each other’s backs and never do anything we think will cause us to get hurt.”

“But, Danno, you and Dad come home hurt a lot,” Avery said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, because our jobs do have dangers, but we don’t ever do something we don’t think we can get out of. Sometimes we are wrong.”

“So nice of you to admit that Danno,” Steve couldn’t help the sarcasm that dripped from his voice.

Danny gave Steve a glare before turning back to the girls, “We never want to scare you, and we’re sorry for scaring you tonight.”

“It’s okay, Danno,” Grace said quietly, Avery nodding her head, “We know you two always save each other except when Steve goes away and then you spend the whole time complaining about how bad his new back-up is.”

It was Steve’s turn to give Danny a look which he quickly ignored and pulled both girls, despite their protests, into a hug, “I love you girls more than anything and always remember that.”

“Danno,” they said in unison, the annoyed tone obvious, “we know, can you please let go?”

He laughed and pulled away. The girls immediately went back to the couch and un-paused their movie, satisfied that the situation was fixed and they didn’t have to worry about losing either parent.

Steve was not nearly as convinced that the conversation was over, and his obvious side-stepping of Danny as he made his way towards the staircase made that point very clear.

Danny sighed; it was going to be a long night.

*H50*  
Danny had hesitantly followed Steve up the stairs knowing that he wasn’t going to have a happy husband waiting for him in the room.

When he pushed open the door, he found Steve already stripped down to his boxers, lying on the bedspread with paperwork spread out around him; it was the universal sign of ‘I’m not in the mood.’

Danny sighed, walking towards the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed himself. He shuffled around looking for a clean pair of pajama pants, picked up the book he had started a month ago and had only made it to page fifteen, and climbed into his side of the bed, careful to stay solidly on the opposite side from Steve.

They stayed like that for awhile, neither one talking; only the shuffle of papers or the turning of a page cutting through the thick silence.

Finally, Steve threw the papers he was looking at down with an audible groan, “So we aren’t going to talk about it? We are just going to sit here and pretend that everything’s okay?”

“No, no,” Danny immediately bristled, going on the defensive, “I had no intention of coming in here and ignoring the situation, but you had all the paperwork out which, up until now apparently, has always been code for ‘I don’t want to fucking talk about it.’ So, I, following your lead, didn’t bring it up.”

“Well, I want to bring it up.”

“Fine.”

“Danny,” Steve’s voice was quiet, strangled.

Danny looked over at his husband, and even after seven years that word still seemed new and exciting, and saw the pain and fear reflected in his eyes. Steve was rightfully angry, Danny was willing to admit that what he did was stupid, but he was pissed that Steve was acting so hypocritical, like Danny wasn’t in Steve’s shoes ninety percent of the work week.

But looking back at the vulnerability, the worry that Steve rarely let show, Danny felt the anger dissipating to a low rumble that was easily pushed away as he pulled Steve in close to him, “Come here.”

Steve buried his face in Danny’s neck, taking deep breaths, inhaling Danny’s scent – musky, clean, Danny.

Steve’s grip tightened around Danny as he lifted his head and found Danny’s lips. It shouldn’t have been surprising, but Danny was caught off guard. Up until a few moments before, Steve had been pissed beyond belief, and now, now Steve was impatiently trying to push his tongue into Danny’s mouth.

Like he said, Danny shouldn’t have been surprised, because many times after Steve did something stupid that invariably ended with Danny yelling and screaming and gesturing in large, arcing circles, they would go home, the anger would be pushed aside as Danny would crowd into Steve’s space, sucking the very breath of life from him as his hands frantically moved around every plane of his husband’s body, trying to rememorize the feeling, the hard strips of muscle, the familiar dips and bumps of scars, reminding himself that Steve was still here, whole and alive.

Danny knew that’s what Steve was doing; reminding himself that Danny was still there, still okay.

So Danny didn’t argue when Steve pushed him onto his back, his legs hooking around Danny’s hips until he was hovering over him, straddling the blonde man. They kissed some more before Steve made his way down Danny’s neck, biting along his collarbone, leaving what Danny was sure would be a massive hickey in the morning right under his pulse point. Steve’s hands were in constant motion, first threaded through Danny’s hair and now softly moving up and down his sides, every so often pushing themselves through the fuzz on Danny’s chest.

Steve hummed in pleasure as he moved his hips slightly, both of their erections receiving some much needed friction.

But Steve paid no attention past the unintentional moan; Danny knew this was about slow, and long, and time to remember.

Steve spent what seemed like hours worshipping Danny’s nipples, teasing them, sucking them, biting them as his long fingers moved up and down Danny’s thigh. Danny was getting impatient, the constant litany of ‘More, Steve, more’ causing him to sound like a whiny teenager.

Steve would smile at him and then continue to make his way down Danny’s body at an agonizingly slow pace.

When Steve had gotten all the way to Danny’s belly button, he stalled, resting his chin on Danny’s stomach, he glanced up at his partner, “I couldn’t handle losing you, Danno.”

“I know.”

“I need you to be careful.”

“And I need you to be careful, Steven, but that’s not always one hundred percent possible with our jobs.”

“But it can be.”

“No, it can’t, and you know that. You won’t always be there to have my back and I won’t always be there to have yours. We will still do stupid things, but we will try to make them less frequent.”

“Promise?”

“I promise to never do anything that purposefully puts my life in danger when an alternative solution is obvious.”

“Good.”

“And…” Danny was waiting for Steve to make a similar promise.

“And I promise to always wait for back-up and remember that this is not the backwoods of Uzbekistan.”

“Good.”

Steve smiled a devilishly evil grin as his fingers looped into Danny’s pajama bottoms, pushing them down in a smooth motion with little help from Danny.

“Stupid Ninja Seals.”

“Shut up, Danno,” Steve replied as he effectively shut Danny up with his mouth.

Steve’s fingers wound their way around the base of Danny’s cock, pumping a few times before letting go completely, much to Danny’s displeasure, “Fuck, Steve, don’t stop.”

“Want you to come when I’m inside of you, Danny. I need you, need you so bad.”

Steve was rutting up against Danny, pressing wild and desperate open-mouthed kisses to every part of exposed skin he could find. Danny’s hand moved between them, grasping Steve’s hard length, giving him some relief.

“Danny,” Steve moaned as Danny’s other hand moved upwards to cover his mouth.

“Shh, Rambo, we’ve got little ears just down the hall.”

Steve blushed as he rolled over and pulled the lube out of the bedside table. He made quick work of pouring more lube than was strictly necessary onto his fingers and positioning himself between Danny’s legs.

“Want all of you always.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Danny replied as Steve’s finger pushed past the tight ring of his opening. The familiar pang of pain as the finger breached him quickly went away as Steve expertly pumped in and out of him, knowing the best way to prep him fast.

It had been awhile since they’d had a free moment to do this; their hectic work and home schedules and left them with quick hand jobs here and there, maybe the occasional blow job in the shower when they’d come home for a quick change of clothes before heading back to work.

And maybe that was why Steve had reacted so badly to this afternoon’s incident. Yes, it was rare for Danny to do something reckless and stupid, but it had happened before. But it had been so long since they’d been together, reminding themselves of their commitment, their connection, having that shared intimacy, that the sudden knowledge that this, all of this between them, could be gone in an instant held that much more weight.

Danny moaned as Steve pushed in a second finger, arching up just right to brush against his prostate, “Fuck, Steve. I want you, now, fucking need it.”

Steve smiled; he loved it when he had Danny so keyed up he was begging for it. He poured out some more lube, slicking himself up before positioning himself against Danny’s opening. Danny shifted slightly to get into a better position, his eyes locking with Steve’s as Steve’s cock suddenly buried itself into him.

Groaning out in pleasure, Danny quickly shoved his fist into his mouth to muffle the noise. Steve laughed, falling into an easy rhythm, eyes never leaving Danny’s.

They didn’t say anything, just continued to look at each other, never once taking their eyes off the other. It was the most intimate experience for Danny; words were usually his shield from the world, but here, in this moment, it was just him and Steve, words were unnecessary as they both looked into the other, vulnerable and exposed.

Steve’s hand gripped at Danny’s cock, pumping it to match the timing of his thrusts. Danny knew he wouldn’t last long; it had been that long and Steve’s intense gaze and the sheer closeness of the moment were too much.

Danny came hard, shooting come all over Steve’s hand and his stomach, a whimper the only thing coming out around the fist still shoved in his mouth. Steve watched the strips of come glisten on Danny’s stomach, his eyes turning perceptibly darker as he thrust harder – one, two, three times, before the tell-tale spasm indicated his own release deep inside Danny.

They stayed like that for a moment, Danny on his back and Steve hovered over him, arms on either side of Danny holding him up. They didn’t pull away and didn’t stop looking at each other.

It was a gut-wrenching moment as Steve leaned down and kissed him, “I can’t lose you.”

“Babe, I promised you forever and that’s what I plan on giving you.”


End file.
